


Confession

by eliniel



Series: Misc Emet-Selch/WoL [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Apologies, Arguing, Battle, F/M, Gift Fic, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Presundering, light Violence, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Azem brings her travelling companions to Amaurot, much to Emet-Selch's chagrin.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Misc Emet-Selch/WoL [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoirohi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoirohi/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Rohi for Christmas. I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it!

When I entered the Bureau, there was a cacophony of surprised gasps behind me. I grinned, garnering the  _ exact _ reaction I had hoped for from my traveling companions. None of them had ever set foot inside of Amaurot, of course, and it must have seemed so...exotic and marvelous. Compared to what they were used to, anyway. 

I clasped my hands behind my back as I turned to face them. 

“This is where I do my business,” I explained, taking delight in their astonished faces.

“Here?” One of them squeaked, her words echoing through the room as her gaze roved from the intricate metal designs inlaid into the floors and walls to the black light sconces affixed to the walls. I hummed my affirmation. 

I turned as they slowly caught up to me, still taking in the sights with wide-eyed wonder. 

With a content sigh, the leader of our little group stretched his arm behind me, laying it across my shoulder. I breathed a gasp of surprise as he tugged me into his side and placed a fast kiss on my exposed cheek, accidentally knocking my mask askew with his nose. 

“Thank you, Persephone,” he said as he lifted his head once more to take another look around.

“Whatever for?” I chuckled, pulling away from him to readjust the mask. 

“For  _ this _ ,” he explained, motioning widely with his arms to his surroundings, to the city behind us. “For bringing us to your home. The  _ famed _ Amaurot.” He dropped his arms to his sides, a big smile on his mouth. “I know we are only here for a short time, but never once did I think I’d ever be able to step foot within its walls and yet-”

He paused and I tilted my head to look at him, but found him peering at something over my shoulder. 

I turned to follow his line of sight to find a familiar, robed figure waiting patiently a few fulms away- red mask, white hair peeking out from beneath his hood, dour expression. The frown on his lips deepened when he realized their attention was now on him, and he folded his arms into the long sleeves of his robes- a discipline he had picked up, I had learned many years ago, to keep himself from fidgeting when he was uncomfortable.

_ Hades _ .

No matter how stern he looked, however, I brightened at the sight of him.

“Who’s-,” My companion started, looking back at me. “Do you know this person?”

“Yes,” I answered, closing this distance between us. 

“This is Emet-Selch,” I said in his stead, placing my hand on his arm. Immediately, he went rigid at the touch. “He is a member of the Convocation of Fourteen, just like I am.” I breathed a laugh. “Though, he has served a much longer term than I have.” My companions nodded in understanding. 

“So does that mean you travel as well?” One of my friends piped up from the back. I saw his jaw clench for a moment before he shook his head.

“No,” Hades answered, his voice tight. My smile softened as I watched his face- my dearest friend- and gently rubbed his shoulder to ease the stiffness in his stance. “I’m afraid not. Each of us play different roles within our society and Azem is the only one of the Fourteen charged with such a task.”

“So what is it that you do then?”

“As the Architect of Amaurot, I oversee its many Creations. I work with the rest of our council to approve concepts within reason and help build our city to greatness.”

The leader of our group crossed his arms, nodding in understanding. 

“Well,” he began. “I can say with certainty that you have done an excellent job.”

“Thank you,” Hades said, inclining his head respectfully, then cleared his throat. “I do apologize, but I would appreciate it if I could have a moment alone with Azem.” I raised a brow. “We have something to discuss.”

“Oh, do we?” I asked him, a teasing grin spreading across my lips as his ominous tone. He sighed through his nose, the disapproval clear. I shrugged one shoulder and made for the hallway. “Alright,  _ Emet-Selch _ ,” I continued, most dramatically. “I have paperwork to do, anyway.” I twisted back to my friends and motioned to the waiting area, a dozen empty benches waiting. “Please, take a seat. I will be back shortly.”

“You gave him your  _ name _ ?” Hades hissed quietly when we were out of earshot. My smile fell slightly as he headed towards my office with me, his strides large to keep up with my brisk gait. I should have expected his ire.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked. “If I am to establish  _ trust _ with them, it would be in poor form if I was not equally as truthful.” I came to a stop at the closed door at the end of the hall, a brass plate with my title engraved onto it in large letters to signify that this was  _ my _ room, and no one was to enter without my explicit permission. 

With a wave of my hand, there was a click and the handle turned to allow us entry, the lock keyed to my own magic. 

“You  _ do _ realize I have friends other than you and ‘Daeus,” I shot at him, refusing to even look over my shoulder as I entered the office. I lifted the strap of my pack over my head and set it into the seat of one of the chairs, then flicked my wrist once more, a small stack of papers neatly assembling on the desk, my handwriting appearing upon its surface, detailing the exploits of my most recent trip. “I’m-” 

Hades clicked his tongue.

“I  _ know _ you have  _ friends _ ,” he muttered. “Even if I do not agree with  _ your _ way of handling-”

“Handling what, Hades? A threat?”

“You know that I worry-”

“And what would you have me do instead, hm?” I leaned over my desk to sign off on the report so that it was ready to file. “Come all the way back here and appeal to the Convocation for aid that they would likely not provide?” I could feel my cheeks burn with frustration. This had  _ always _ been somewhat of a heated discussion between the both of us, and still I let it get to me. “It could take days, if not  _ weeks _ , for them to come to the decision and then it would likely be too late. Better to take care of the situation freelance rather than wait.”

He did not argue further. He knew that I was right. 

“But you should not have brought them  _ here _ ,” he said after a few moments of silence. “The nature of-”

With a groan, I stood straight, whirling around to finally face him. 

“Oh, and why not? This is my  _ job _ ,” I nearly spat. “This is what I was brought on to the Convocation to  _ do _ .” He crossed his arms as he stared down at me, a deep frown on his mouth. 

“As the Traveler-”

“They are travelers too,” I reminded him. “Leaving their homes to explore more than their corner of the world. Do we not let strangers through our gates anymore? What else has changed since I was away?” He clicked his tongue again.

“Those that come to Amaurot tend to do so for a certain purpose, Persephone. And they know to respect our way of life. You know that.” Both of my brows raised. 

“Resorting to full names now?” I huffed an incredulous laugh and he pursed his lips, but did not respond. “P _ lease _ ,” I teased him with a roll of my eyes, a bitterness to my voice that even surprised me. “Is the  _ great _ Emet-Selch afraid of outsiders? Have no fear, for they are only here until I am finished with my paperwork. We will be on our way shortly.” He was quiet for a long moment, his shoulders slumping slightly.

“You’re leaving again so soon?”

“I have a job to do,” I sighed. “This is the task I have been assigned, a promise to our people that I have to uphold. You know that. And it’s…” He titled his head as he waited for me to continue. “It’s not as if you’re welcoming me back with open arms, Hades. Perhaps I would want to stay longer if we didn’t argue every time I came home.”

His jaw clenched and even though the vibrant red mask that marked his seat covered his features, I could  _ almost _ see the look he was giving me. I shook my head and turned back to the desk. I straightened the papers and slid them into a folder.

“It’s not-” I turned back around, waiting for him to continue. He swallowed, his body going rigid, and if I hadn’t known any better I would have said he was... _ nervous _ . “It’s not  _ that _ , Seph. I could never be angry that you’ve returned home, no matter how short your stay.”

“Then what is it? I don’t want to fight with you, but all you tend to do is push me away. And you’d better have a good reason. Otherwise I will be incredibly angry that you’re wasting my time.” 

“I’m just- It’s  _ them _ .” I threw both arms up in the air, another groan of frustration slipping from me.” I am not angry that they’re  _ here _ ,” he amended. “But they… They do not know our customs as most do.” He paused, then motioned to me. “Clearly.” 

I furrowed my brow at his words and thought back to the interaction he’d witnessed. Realization hit me.

The arm around my shoulder. The kiss on the cheek. Customary gestures of friendship to them, perhaps. But to someone from Amaurot...

“Hades,” I started, much of my annoyance dissipating entirely. The beginnings of a coy smile played on my lips. “Are you-” I tilted my head, placing one hand on my hip. “Are you  _ jealous _ ?”

He scoffed.

“ _ Jealous _ ? Please. What would  _ I _ be jealous of? They simply do  _ not _ understand the way of things here and  _ you _ have obviously shirked your responsibility of educating them.” He raised an arm, dragging his hand down his face, the other motioning back to the door, to my companions. “What you do beyond these walls is your business, Persephone, no matter how but I do not agree with them. But the fact that you-you  _ partake _ in such inappropriate behavior  _ in our home _ when you know better is...is…”

My expression tightened and I averted my gaze from his as silence fell between us for a long moment, wondering what had happened to the friend I had known. My very best friend, who didn’t use to care about such formalities before he became the  _ Most Eminent Emet-Selch _ .

Perhaps propriety was what  _ truly _ mattered to him, afterall. 

How disheartening that  _ this _ is what I returned home to. __

Finally, resigned, I nodded my head sullenly and heaved a sigh.

“Fine,” I said with a shrug. I looked up at him once more, giving him a small, sad smile. “You’re absolutely right.”

His face fell when he realized I did not have the fight left in me to continue to argue. 

_ Brush it off, _ I told myself as my chin trembled.  _ Get back to work. _

“Seph, that’s not what I-”

“It’s fine,” I interrupted, reaching for my bag. “I understand and I will endeavor to do better the next time I return. I wouldn’t want to disappoint our great Architect further.” I slipped the strap over my head and onto my shoulder once more, then moved for the door. 

“Seph,  _ please _ . I’m not- Let me-”

“I need to get going. My  _ friends _ are waiting and it would be in poor manners to make them sit there for much longer when they are clearly not welcome.”

“Seph-”

I pushed passed him with my shoulder, forcing the folder into his hand. 

“Do me a favor and present this to the Convocation in my stead,” I continued, trying to force the tears away and keep my voice steady. “And give them my most heartfelt apologies for not being able to do it in person.”

Before he could argue, I was in the hallway, heading back towards the lobby and to my companions. I waved my arm in a wide arc and the door began to shut, forcing him out of the room with a rough push. When it was closed fully, the lock within clicked into place.

“Persephone,” he tried once more, more forcefully this time, his voice bouncing off the walls of the quiet building. I picked up my pace and lazily waved to him without turning. 

“Goodbye, Hades.”

Weeks went by as I continued traversing the world with my companions, unable to bring myself to return home just yet. We stopped in the smallest of towns to the largest of cities to provide any aid that we could and learn about its culture- traditions, languages, histories, foods- anything. Anything they wanted to provide, I would happily take. Document. Save and file away in the libraries of Amaurot.

But after weeks turned into months and the weather turned cold, my friends wanted to return to their homes for a rest. 

One of the largest holidays their hometown celebrated was coming around, afterall, and they wanted to go and be with their families. 

And even though my insides twisted at the thought of returning home  _ myself _ , I could not deny them.

I opened a portal, allowing them safe and easy transport, then wandered a few more days on my own, trying to build up the courage to go back to Amaurot and possibly face Hades once more. 

It was there that I tracked a hulking beast on its way to the closest settlement. I frowned as I watched it skulk closer to the town, wishing my party was still at my side, though I did not have it within myself to call upon them and disrupt their rest. 

Well, there seemed to be no other choice, I decided with a sigh.

I would have to handle it myself, no matter what Hades thought. If I were to go back now, there would be no time, and the Convocation would likely rule it an act of nature and leave those poor people to fend for themselves. 

I quickly closed the malm I had been keeping between myself and the monster so that I could easily flee if it turned back and set its sights on me, only to come face to face with a wild rafflesia, grown from the earth but brought to life with the magic imbued within the soil to help crops thrive.

Though not entirely common, they  _ did _ tend to pop up when the air turned cold and the earth turned hard- when food was at its scarcest and the magic saturating the ground was at its height to encourage growth.

Notoriously dangerous and supposedly difficult to defeat by oneself, though not impossible from what I’d heard. 

I pursed my lips together as I prepared myself, silently waiting for it to catch wind of my presence as I drew aether into myself

Whether it caught my scent or if it felt the shift of the energy in the air, I did not know, but it didn’t take long for the beast to turn, and an even shorter time for it to lunge for me. 

I summoned a shield made of aether to my arm, easily deflecting its long, whip-like root to the side as I jumped into the air to avoid any earth-based tricks or surprises it may have in store for me. I held out my hand, willing a small spear made of water to quickly form. 

I pulled my arm back and in a quick, fluid motion threw it into the rafflesia’s side. 

It shrieked in a mix of pain and rage, and I smiled. 

This didn’t seem  _ that _ bad.

I spent the next several turns blocking many of its attacks while also taking a few shots of my own, and going so far as to catch one of its fibrous tentacles and sever it from the monster’s body.

Finally, it retreated several fulms and I paused, holding my stance, waiting and watching for what it would do next. I narrowed my eyes as a miasma of yellow aether began gathering around it. To take advantage of the time it took to cast, I went in for another attack, the energy in my hand starting to form another lance.

Suddenly, large globules shot out from the red flower on its head and landed in puddles on the ground. From the sticky mess arose four gigantic bees, much larger than was natural. 

My eyes widened and I shot back in surprise. 

I hadn’t expected-

Quicker than I could see, the beasts moved, forming a circle around me and I immediately understood why it was not recommended to battle a rafflesia alone. While it was still quite feral, it was cognizant enough to strategize against its opponents. 

I turned slowly, eyeing each in turn. 

Finally, one of them shot at me. I swiped my water-weapon down, easily cleaving it in half while the other three took me unawares. I sent shocks of aether into two, had no choice but to let the last of them thrust its backside into my outstretched arm. 

I cried out as the sharp stinger pierced through the fabric of my robe and inconveniently nestled into the skin of my bicep like an arrow. 

I wilted to the ground with wobbling knees and dug the tip of the spear into the earth to hold myself up as the pain spread through me. 

The rafflesia would give me no rest and charged for me, the bees having done their job. And now that I was on the ground, the playing field tipping in its favor, it could have its way with me.

I gritted my teeth, my free hand flying to the stinger. Without even giving myself a moment to prepare, I wrenched it out of my arm. Immediately, some of the throbbing pain subsided and I rose to my feet to meet the monster. 

As it approached, however, long vines burst from the ground and wrapped around my body, lifting me a few ilms into the air so that I couldn’t run. 

Strategize, indeed.

The tentacles tightened around me, holding my arms firmly to my side and crushing my ribs. Tears rose to my eyes, the pain of my splintering bones nearly too much to handle.

Surely, this would be where I met my end. Hades had been right afterall-

As the rafflesia got close, ready to devour me whole, my brow furrowed, noticing a small opening between its body and the flower perched atop its head. I sucked in a sharp breath. It lowered me closer, and with a pained whimper, turned my arm around so that my palm was facing it. 

I shot two large, draining balls of aether beneath its petals and into what I could only assume was its central nervous system. 

It shrieked and the vines went lax. I took a deep, pained but relieved breath and dropped to the ground, landing hard on my heels and nearly toppling over as an agonizing jolt of lightning shot up my legs. But without wasting a moment, I reached for the spear that was still sticking out of the earth and tugged it free. 

I pulled my arm back once more and threw it, aiming for the exact spot I had fired my power towards. 

The second it struck, one of its roots flung out in retaliation, its end pointed and sharp, and struck me across the middle, throwing me to the ground. 

And then, with a whine, the rafflesia withered to the ground and stopped moving.

I watched for a few long moments to see if it was attempting to trick me, but after a while, my head dropped back into the earth and I breathed a sigh. 

But as the adrenaline that had fueled me began to subside, I understood that it was tantamount that I find a healer. I sat up slowly, painfully. I felt unbidden tears slipping down my cheeks and I looked down to my midsection. My robe was in tatters and blood leaked from the gruesome cut the beast had given me upon its death and I could only be thankful that it hadn’t also left behind some type of poison that would have surely killed me. 

Carefully I stood, though I was unsure of just how long I would be able to remain upright. With the last of my energy, I opened a portal. I wasn’t sure where it would open in Amaurot- I had not the focus to fixate on a certain place. I could only hope it would be somewhere I could easily be found and taken to the infirmary.

I walked- well, more like  _ fell _ \- through onto a hard wooden floor, twisting so that I did not land face-first.

“Seph?” ‘Daeus’ voice asked, his voice alarmed. 

“Hello,” I said, as cheerfully as I could muster.

And the last thing I remembered seeing before I let the darkness claim me was my friend’s masked face hovering above me, panic in his eyes.

When I woke again, I was lying in a bed, the quilt pulled up to my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and just by the look of the ceiling, I was easily able to tell that the room, which was deathly quiet, was foreign to me. 

I tried to recall what had happened. 

I knew I had battled the rafflesia and barely killed it after being injured, but I was unable to remember anything that happened after I called forth my portal home. 

I  _ must _ be in Amaurot, I surmised. But, where-

There was a defeated sigh next to me, and I tilted my head to the side.

Hades sat in a chair beside the bed, leaning forward with his face buried in his hands. His hood was down, his long, white hair in disarray. The red mask of Emet-Selch had been discarded onto the side table next to him. 

How-how long had I been unconscious?

I slid my hand to my middle, where the monster had struck me, to find no trace of the injury. The skin beneath my robe was smooth. 

When I began to sit up, however, I realized that I was still recovering. My arms ached, and though my ribs had been mended,  _ everything _ hurt. 

At the sound of the sheets rustling, Hades’ head shot up, his eyes wide.

“Seph!” He exclaimed, immediately standing from the chair. “You’re awake!”

“Yes,” I hissed through my clenched as I struggled. “Could you-”

Before I could finish my request, he swept me off the bed and into his arms. 

“Hades-” I tried, but he would not hear of it. He sat on the edge of the mattress, holding me firmly against him, burying his face into my hair. “What are you-”

“We didn’t think you were going to make it,” he interrupted, voice muffled against my neck. “You appeared in ‘Daeus’ apartment, your ribcage nearly shattered, a giant bee sting on your arm and you…” He swallowed hard. “You were nearly cut in half.”

“Hades,” I said, breathing a laugh, raising one hand to thread my fingers into his hair. “You’re exaggerating. I saw it for myself- it wasn’t nearly  _ that _ bad.”

“It was,” he insisted, a slight waver in his voice, his arms tightening around me. “The healer ‘Daeus brought was baffled that you’d made it onto your feet, let alone back here in time.”

‘Daeus. I was in  _ his _ room, his apartment still. 

I hummed, running my fingers through the length of his hair. 

We sat in silence for several minutes before he raised his head, though he refused to release me. 

“You were right,” I admitted finally, my voice sad as I averted my eyes to my legs. “I should not have gone alone. My way of things nearly got me killed. I knew you were worried, and yet I did it anyway. I’m...I’m sorry for doubting you.” He shook his head.

“I should not have said those things to you,” he argued. “I regretted them the moment they slipped from my mouth and if I hadn’t said them...If I had just…” He heaved a sigh. “If I hadn’t been so overbearing, perhaps you could have trusted me to help you. I...Maybe if I had been more supportive of your decisions, then you would not have attempted the feat on your own.”

“Hades, no,” I said more forcefully. “You-”

“I’m sorry,” he continued. “And...I’m relieved that you’re alright. I-” He paused, tensing.“I...don’t know what I would have done if you’d…”

I lifted my gaze to him, and though he would not look at me, I could see the shame and regret in his eyes. My heart swelled, my eyes filling with water as I beheld his expression.

“Hades…”

“Persephone,” he started once more, a certain finality to his voice. “There’s...something that I need to tell you.” I shook my head, brow furrowing.

“What-”

“You were right,” he said, repeating my words back to me. “That day...I  _ was _ jealous. Not...not that you had friends other than ‘Daeus and myself.” Finally, he met my gaze. “But because...of how  _ comfortable _ you seemed with  _ him _ . How you let him…”

I opened my mouth to respond.

“Before you say anything, I know it's my own fault.” He huffed a humourless laugh, dipping his head low. “I  _ know _ I should have told you years ago and my behavior was...not appropriate.”

“But-”

“Seph, I…” He closed his eyes for a moment, heaving a slow, deep sigh as he mentally prepared for what he was about to say. When he opened them again, the gold of his eyes was intense as they found mine. “I am in love with you. I have been for...a  _ very _ long time.”

My lips parted in surprise, eyes widening. He fell silent, both of us shocked by his confession. 

I felt my face flush as the realization took hold.

“You-,” I nearly squeaked. “I-” He chuckled.

“There’s something I never thought I’d see. The  _ great _ Azem at a loss for words.”

I clicked my tongue in faux annoyance, raising one arm to gently shove his shoulder as I breathed a quiet giggle. I placed the same hand on his cheek, gazing up at him, searching the sparkling amber color of his eyes. 

Hope. They now held hope. And-

I grinned, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. 

“I love you too, Hades.” 

Immediately, he pressed his lips to mine. I sucked a sharp breath in through my nose, but relaxed a moment later, moving my mouth against his with fervor as his arms tightened around me once more. 

He pulled away when we were both out of breath and pressed his forehead against mine. We sat in silence as we attempted to calm, and I was unable to keep the smile from my mouth as he held me close.

This was  _ exactly _ where I wanted to be. Where I had  _ always _ wanted to be.

Soon after, however, I heard footsteps just beyond the room, then a histrionic but happy sigh. 

“ _ Finally _ ,” ‘Daeus’ voice teased from the doorway. 

And without missing a beat, Hades snatched a pillow from next to us and hurled it at our friend’s face.


End file.
